Stolen: A Loliver
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Lily has just moved to Seattle where it's rainy and cold. There she meets new friends and a new boy, Oliver, who is unlike any other mostly because he's a vampire. Can a vampire and a human stay together? Inspired by Twilight by Stephenie Meyer
1. Home to Seattle

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

**Stolen **by Dashboard Confessional

We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

Note: I know Hannah Montana is set in California, but in my story its in Seattle.

**Stolen**

By GuitarGurl

Lily didn't want to come here; she loved her home back in California with sweet sunny beaches and amazing surf. Now she was forced to move to Seattle, cold gloomy crime infested Seattle. Since her parents divorce her life had turned upside down. Her mom had remarried, her dad lived alone, and now she had to go live with him.

As Lily arrived at the airport in Seattle she immediately heard the rain pitter patter against the glass wall behind her. This was depressing, utterly depressing, she could see no upside to this.

"Lily!" shouted a voice.

Lily spun around to see who was calling her name. "Hey dad." she said smiling.

They hugged and greeted each other warmly then grabbed her bags. Lily's dad was a quiet man who mostly kept to himself and didn't show much emotion much like Lily, so the fact he even hugged her was a shock.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"It was alright, long." or at least seemed long to her.

"Well we'll head home so you can rest, you look tired."

Lily was tired and the thought of a nap was great.

When Lily and her dad arrived home the rain had subsided to a slight drizzle but the sun was still hidden behind the gray clouds. Lily grabbed one of her bags while her dad grabbed the other two.

"Home sweet home." her dad said.

Lily went inside and walked up the stairs to her new room. Her room was smaller then her room in California but that didn't really matter to her at this point, all that mattered was she had a bed and a pillow which was set out for her already. Lily figured she better get to sleep already because tomorrow was going to be interesting: her first day of high school in her new home.


	2. The Okens

Hey before I go to far in the story I want all you readers to which character in my story matches the characters in "Twilight".

Lily- Bella Swan, Oliver- Edward Cullen, Miley- Alice Cullen, Jake- Jasper Hale, Sarah-Rosalie Hale, Rico- Emmett Cullen, Robbie Ray- Carlisle Cullen, Miley's Mom (Brooke Shields)- Esme Cullen, and Jackson- Jacob Black

Now onto the story!

Lily didn't live far from the school so she decided to walk but just her luck it started to rain. She should've suspected it would rain, she just hoped it wouldn't on her first day of school.

The school was tiny, only about five hundred students or so. It was a little unusual for Lily who was used to a big school where she was simply another face in the crowd, but now everyone would know there was a new girl in school who came from California and was probably shallow and vain; joy.

As Lily made her way to her first period, which was English, she noticed something or rather someone staring at her. It was a boy with long brown hair that reached his eyes which seemed almost black when she saw them. Lily turned her head and pretended she didn't see him but he kept his eyes on her as she gave her note to the teacher.

"Class this is Lily Truscott, she's new to the school so make her feel welcome. You can have a seat there." he pointed to a seat which was right next to the boy who was still staring at her.

Lily gulped and slowly made her way to the back of the room and sat down. She kept her eyes on the teacher as he began his lecture but out of the corner of her eye she could still see this guy who was focusing only on her. She prayed silently to herself "Please make this guy look away, just look away from the new freak in school." About 15 minutes into class he got up and walked up to the teacher.

"May I go to the nurse? I don't feel well at all."

"Of course Mr. Oken"

He turned and rushed out of the room but not before taking one last look at Lily.

The rest of the day was a blur for Lily; luckily she had met some people in her Math class that offered her a seat at lunch with them.

"I'm Amber." said one of the girls at the table.

"And I'm Ashley!" the other exclaimed.

They were both really pretty but a little too bubbly for Lily. She received the invitation to sit her from another guy named Alex who seemed to take an immediate liking to her.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" asked Alex.

"It's nice, very, um," Lily searched for the word. "cute."

Cute? Was she describing a puppy or something?

Lily looked up and saw a table of four people who all looked gorgeous beyond all belief. There were two girls and two guys who all looked different but also the same. One of the girls was the most beautiful girl Lily had ever seen, she had dirty blonde hair that reached her mid back and beautiful soft eyes. The other girl was also beautiful and graceful with chestnut brown hair which curled to her rib cage. The guy she was sitting next to was gorgeous with blonde hair and striking features only a movie star could have. The other boy at the table was none other than the boy from her English class who would stop staring at her like he was…was…hungry.

"Hey, Alex, who are those kids at the table over there?" Lily asked trying not to stare at them.

"Oh, those are Robbie Ray's kids, the doctor. See, he sort of adopted all of them but without actually adopting any of them. I guess they just all live together."

Amber and Ashley could here the gossip and decided to chime in as well.

"That's Miley over there." said Amber discreetly pointing to the chestnut haired one.

"-and that's Sarah." added Ashley pointing to the other girl.

"As for the guys, the blonde one is Jake and the other one is Oliver." said Alex.

Lily glanced at Oliver who was once again looking at her. Lily, instead of turning away, looked at him too and noticed this time his eyes looked more like they were made of topaz or liquid gold. He was beautiful, one of the most handsome guys Lily had ever seen and she just couldn't help but take her eyes off of him. There was something about him, something she couldn't put her finger on, but what was it?


	3. Oliver

The next day in English Lily went to sit in her seat but this time Oliver was looking at her but with a smile on his face.

"Hi," he said "yesterday I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Oliver Oken."

Lily gave him a small grin thankful that he actually talked to her instead of stare at her intently. "Lily Truscott."

"You just moved here?"

Lily nodded "From California."

"What made you want to leave sunny California for gloomy ol' Seattle? It you don't mind me asking."

Lily didn't mind him asking at all, she was actually happy someone was asking her questions with some thought in them instead of questions like "Did you ever see Orlando Bloom" (complaments of Amber and Ashley.)

"My mom is getting remarried and I figured it would be good to let my mom and her new husband have some time together without worrying about me. Plus, my dad is sort of lonely here."

Oliver looked genuinly interested in what Lily had to say and it was refreshing to her.

"So, those people you sit with at lunch, you live with all of them?"

Oliver nodded "We're sort of like a big family. A big slightly messed up family." he chuckled so did Lily.

The teacher entered the room and Oliver and Lily stopped talking. "Ok class, here is your very first pop quiz of the year!" he said enthusiastically.

Groans began to fill the room along with some "You can't be serious" and "This is so stupid!" But neither Oliver or Lily groaned, they both felt like they were well prepared. Lily was in advanced English in her old school so a lot of what they were learning was already taught to her once before.

"Take one and pass it back."

They papers were being passed back and as Lily grabbed the stack of papers: "SLICE!" papercut. It was small but it was still bleeding nonetheless.

"Ouch!" screeched Lily.

Lily looked up at Oliver who's eyes had some how changed to a darker charcoal color and he was gripping the desk so hard that Lily was afraid he'd snap it in half and pieces of wood would go flying. He looked angry, he looked uncontrollable, he looked hungry.

His hand shot up in the air "Mr. Hays I need to go to the office for something."

Without any questions, Mr. Hays apathetically let Oliver go and he bolted out the door.

Lily sat there for a few seconds trying to figure out what was up with Oliver. She couldn't figure it out.

"Mr. Hays?" Lily asked raising her hand. "Do you have a band aid?"

"No, but there are some in the office. Bring a whole box back would you?"

Lily got up and walked to the office trying not to look down at her bloody finger: Blood made her sort of queesy.

When Lily got to the office she could here someone talking to the school guidance councelor.

"I'm sorry I can't change your schedule, all your other classes are full during those times."

"Please, just take me out of first period English."

First period English? Lily thought. Oliver?

Sure enough Oliver came storming out of the office and nearly ran into Lily but stopped to look at her. He was inches away from her then he glanced at her bloody finger and darted out the door.

"Ms. Truscott."

Lily watched Oliver walk away with a confused look on her face. Why was he acting so weird around her? Why was he trying to get out of English class with her? Was he angry with her? Did she do something wrong? A million questions floated in Lily's head and it was giving her a headache.

"Ms. Truscott" said the guidance councelor a little more sternly. "Can I help you?"

Lily turned and looked at the guidance councelor and forgot what she was going to say. "Um...do you have any band aids?"


	4. Savior

Lily was walking home slowly listening to her ipod. She was in no hurry to get home to her dad's cooking and she needed some time to herself to think. The questions from earlier that day were still burning in her brain. What was up with Oliver Oken? Why did he hate her? Had she done something wrong. Lily was sure she hadn't done anything to offend him so it couldn't have been her. Maybe it was just the way she looked or talked or something which isn't exactly her fault.

Lily walked along the street as the ran began to fall gently, which forced her to put her hood up. She soon started to hear something, something that sounded familiar but she didn't know what it was. It was getting closer and louder soon she figured out what it was. It was a blue mustang that had hydroplaned and was zooming toward her. Lily froze and could see her life flash before her eyes. This was it, two days in a new city and she had already had someone hate her and now she was going to die. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her waist and the speeding car was centimeters away but soon stopped right in front of her and a loud "BOOM!" sounded. Lily looked around and noticed she was in floating inches above the ground because someone was holding her up. She looked at the car and could see a huge dent in it that resembled a handprint but who could of been strong enough to do that?

"What-?" was all Lily could get out. She looked at the person who was still holding her up and was now putting their hand behind her head holding it up.

"Are you ok?" said a voice.

Lily's senses finally came back to her and she could see who it was. "Oliver? What...What happened?"

"I pulled you away from the car, it was about to crush you." he said still holding on to her tightly.

Lily took another look at the giant dent and saw that it was a handprint, meaning Oliver stopped the car with one hand. "No, no you stopped that car with your bare hands!"

"Lily, you hit your hand so you must be seeing things."

It was true, she had hit her head and could feel a little bit of blood running down her temple, but she knew what she saw and she knew what had happened.

"Let me get you to the doctor, you might need stitches."

Lily sat on a hospital bed and waited for the doctor. Oliver was outside talking to the police who wanted to know what happened. Lily touched her temple which was still bleeding and the smell alone made her want to pass out. Finally the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Truscott, I'm Dr. Oken."

This was Oliver's father and he was also beautiful like the others. He had feature models would be envious of and hair so perfectly in place.

"Let me take a look at your head there." he put one finger under her chin and gently turned her head so he could see the cut. "It doesn't look to bad, you will need about four stitches or so, nothing to worry about."

He wrote some things down then looked back at Lily. "Is everything else ok? Did you injure yourself anywhere else?"

Lily shook her head "No, I'm ok."

Dr. Oken bandaged up the wound and left to get things to do the stitching. Just then Oliver walked in.

"Hey Lily, are you feeling ok?" he pointed to her bandage.

Lily gently touched her bandage and looked at him "It's fine, I'm just going to need a few stitches."

"That's good"

Lily got up and walked closer to Oliver. "How did you do it?"

Oliver looked at her confused "What?"

"You stopped that car with one hand and managed to lift me with the other, how did you do it?"

Oliver looked a little upset now "Are you serious? I just saved your life why are you questioning it?"

Lily crossed her arms like a sassy preteen arguing with her mom. "How did you do it?"

Oliver shook his head and walked out the door. Lily wasn't going to take that so she went after him. He was walking fast and Lily had to jog just to catch up to him.

"Hey! Hold on a minute."

Oliver stopped and turned to look Lily in the eye.

"I don't know what your deal is. You act like you hate me the first day I see you then you save my life by defying the laws of physics! Now you won't tell me how you did it and you blow me off!"

Lily suspected he would snap back but he simply stood there and listened to her intently.

"You know what Oliver? Just leave me alone ok? Because it's obvious I have some effect on you that's making you hate me. So just leave me alone!" Lily snapped.

Oliver looked at her with that same concrete expression which was unreadable. He nodded his head once then turned and walked away.


	5. Where is Oliver

Lily went to English and expected to see Oliver staring at her with rage or some sort of anger but instead she saw an empty desk. Lily wanted to be thinking "Good, finally no one to upset me today." But for some strange reason she felt a little sad, like she had wanted to see him even though she told him to leave her alone.

She sat in her desk and sighed secretly wishing Oliver was there to stare at her.

At lunch Lily noticed all the Oken guys were gone and only Miley and Sarah were sitting there. Amber, Ashley, and Alex were sitting there along with another guy Lucas. Lily sat with them as usual but her mind was at the table with Miley and Sarah.

"Hey, where are the guys from the Oken table?"

Amber turned to see the almost empty table. "Oh there probably out camping, all four boys like to camp a lot."

"Four?"

Ashley looked at Lily "Oh yeah, they have a younger brother Rico, he's so adorable!"

"He was adopted about two years ago so he's pretty new to the 'Oken Clan'." Alex said.

Lily glanced at Miley and Sarah again then turned back to her lunch.

Lily had to stay later at school today because of a project she was finishing in Chemistry. She knew she was going to be late so she decided to cut through the woods to get home faster. It was already dark because it was cloudy but now it was especially dark since nightfall was near. Lily hiked uphill and quickly as she could tripping constantly over rocks and branches.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she fell and skinned her knee.

She brushed herself off and kept walking. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes and since there was no wind she knew it was something else.

"Hello?" he voice shook. "Hel...Hello?"

Lily began to move faster still tripping over rocks and branches. She could see the light from the porch in the distance but it seemed to be stretching further and further as she got closer. The noise grew louder and louder and it was chasing her uphill. Finally Lily reached her door and flung it open slamming it behind her.

Lily's dad emerged from the living room and looked at her "Oh good you're home, dinners' in the microwave."

Lily was panting trying to catch her breath but she still managed to nod "Ok, thanks." She walked to the kitchen and leaned against the pantry. What was going on with her? She had to be going crazy.

RIIIIINNNNGGGG! the phone sounded causing Lily to jump and let out a small scream.

Lily's dad answered it then called out "It's Alex!"

Lily picked up the other phone. "Hello?" she was still breathless.

"Lily hey, um a bunch of us are going to the beach tomorrow, do you want to go?"

Perfect. Lily needed a getaway from her crazy life and a day at the beach should do just that.

"Sure sounds great."


	6. The Vampires vs The Werewolves

They drove to the beach together and to Lily's surprise it hadn't yet rained but the threatening clouds still hung over head. They had stopped in a little town by the beach called Dunn. Amber and Ashley immediantely set out there towels and started working on there tans even though the sun wasn't even out. Alex and Lucas and the other guys jumped into the water and began splashing and dunking each other.

Lily was off to the side trying to enjoy her day of teenage normalcy but couldn't. She noticed some other people on the beach, teenagers, all guys around a fire talking and laughing. One of them was looking right at her and was walking towards her.

"Hey." he said casually "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Lily shrugged "I don't think so..."

"Yeah, you're um, Truscott's kid right? He and my dad are good friends."

Lily finally recognized him. Last time she was here visiting her dad and a man named Matthew went fishing together and he brought his son with him. It was all coming back to Lily now, this was Matthew's son. But last time Lily saw him he was a skinny pale kid now he had filled out quite nicely. She could see his muscles throught his shirt and his perfect green eyes through the thin veil of blonde hair that hung over them.

"Jackson right?"

Jackson nodded "Right. And you're...Lily."

Lily smile and nodded

Soon enough the two were walking along the beach talking about how they were, what life was like, what they had been doing, that sort of thing. It wasn't until later that Lily involuntarily brought up the Okens.

"Do you know anything about the Oken family?"

Jackson looked at her then looked away. "All I know is that they can't put one foot in Dunn."

Lily was puzzled by this, it almost sounded like the Okens weren't _allowed _to come to Dunn. "Why?"

Jackson avoided eye contact with Lily "My dad said it's because they're not like us, they're a bunch of greedy, stuck up, evil people."

"The Okens?"

Jackson sighed "It has to do with this urban legend my dad told me." Without Lily even saying anything Jackson began to tell it. "About two hundred years ago there was an ongoing battle between two species that were not of this world. The were known as the bloodsuckers and the dogs to each other but to everyone else they were known as vampires and werewolves."

Lily looked at him in near disbelief "Vampires and Werewolves?"

"I know how it sounds, but my dad really believes this stuff. This land used to belong to our ancestors: the werewolves. Long ago the werewolves and the vampires made a treaty with the vampires that they were not to step on our land or bite a human as long as they lived or it would spark another war between them again."

Lily had a hard time believing all this. If it _was _true then that would mean Oliver was a vampire.

"Do you believe in all this?"

"Of course not! It sounds like some ghost story to scare little kids, that's all."

Maybe he was right, maybe it was just a ghost story.

"Hey Lily!" shouted a voice from behind her. It was Lucas. "These guys invited us to a party in their cabin, do you want to go?"

Jackson looked at Lily and smiled "It would be fun if you came?"

Lily smiled flirtingly "Well when you put it that way, sounds great!"


	7. The Party

The party was packed and filled with lights and loud music. Jackson was holding Lily's hand guiding her through the party. Lily felt his veins in his hands and the strength they had, it was a great feeling.

"I'll go get you a drink." Jackson shouted to her above the noise. Then he was off leaving Lily in the sea of people.

Lily was feeling claustrophobic and was being bombared between dancing people. Back and forth she bounced until she needed some space. She went out into the starry night to get some fresh air.

She took a deep breath "Fresh air"

She could see from the corner of her eye a group of guys who were coming closer to her. "Hey there girlie, you lost?" one of them said putting his arm around her.

Lily pushed his arm off "No I'm fine."

"Hey don't be so rude, he was just asking you a question." said another one who was beginning to stroke her cheek.

"Actually I have to go." Lily began to walk further into the woods downhil where she knew the car was. She didn't think they would follow her but sure enough they were beginning to.

Lily started walking at a fast pace but they seemed to be getting closer and closer so she began to run in a light jog. They were still gaining and Lily's heart was starting to race in her chest. What was she going to do? She could see the bottom of the hil and knew their would be someone down there who could help her. She started to run tripping over a branch on her way down. She was at the bottom of the hil but was on the ground with no on in sight. The group of guys surrounded her and began to laugh.

"Come on girlie, don't be so mean, we just want to play." one of them said coming closer to her.

Lily tried to crawl away but saw it wasn't going to do anything. She'd seen this before in movies, and the worst part was they were in the woods; the perfect place to dump a body.

Out of nowhere a car came screeching toward them stopping inches away from Lily and forcing the guys to back away. The passenger side flung open and a voice from within said "Get in"

Lily didn't think twice, she just got in and they drove off.

Lily's heart was still racing and her breathing was nonstop. She looked to see who her rescuer was but couldn't manage to spit out his name. "Ol...Oliver?"

Oliver looked at her then back at the road. "Are you ok?"

"I'm, I'm fine but what, how did you...?" Lily couldn't finish her sentance. "Thank you."

Oliver looked at her and said "You're welcome."

They sat in the car in silence for a few minutes until Oliver broke the silence. "Are you hungry?"

Lily looked up at him "Starving"

"Why don't we stop and get some food then I'll take you home."

"Ok, I'll pay if you-"

"I've got it, it's fine."

"But you just saved my life-"

Oliver chuckled a little bit "Do you have to question everything Lily?"

Lily saw, even though it was dark, a crooked smile come across Oliver's face and it made her melt. She stopped questioning him and just enjoyed the ride with him.


	8. Her Favorite Vampire

The restaurant was nice, really nice. It was an italian restaurant with no drive thru window or kids menus like Lily thought there would be. She knew she told Oliver that she didn't want anything to do with him and she wanted him to leave her alone, but being there with him felt good, it felt right, it felt like she was in the right place. She ordered her food but strangely Oliver simply ordered coke just like she did, but no food.

The waitress, who looked to be about 18, was obviously flirting with him. When she took his order she had stars in her eyes and was smiling uncontrollably at him.

"I'll bring you your cokes right away." she said in a breathy tone. She was dazzled by this god like guy.

As she left Lily turned and looked at Oliver. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Turn people, preferably girls, into mush. You sort of dazzle them."

Oliver smiled that crooked smile of his, "I dazzle people?" he asked oblivious to what Lily was talking about.

"Yes"

Oliver looked Lily in the eyes making her tremble a little bit, but a good kind of tremble. "Do I dazzle you?"

Lily gulped "Frequently."

Oliver chuckled then the waitress returned with their drinks. "Here you are." of course she handed Oliver his drink first then gave Lily a hateful glance handing her her drink. "Food will be out shortly." then she left.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Lily

"Sure"

"What were you doing in Dunn?" Lily wanted to add "...when you're apparently not supposed to be anywhere near Dunn." but she didn't.

"I was just driving back from my camping trip with my brothers."

"Brothers, the ones you sit with at lunch?"

"Yes, and my younger brother."

Lily already knew about his younger brother but she was still interested in what he had to say about him.

"He's sort of short for his age, but he's a good kid. Strong though, very, very strong."

Lily could see the smile on Oliver's face and couldn't help but smile herself. "Listen, about what I said at the hospital-"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Oliver interrupted.

The waitress brought out the food and some more bread for the table then smiled at Oliver again. "If you need anything else..."

Oliver looked up at her "We're fine, thank you."

She walked away with the love struck smile on her face.

Lily immediantly began eating, she was starving! She didn't even realize that she looked like she hadn't eaten and days and was no gulping down food at an alarming speed. She looked up at Oliver who was chuckling a little bit.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, this is quite entertaining."

Lily put her fork down and asked Oliver another question. "What about your other brother?"

"Jake? He's great, very sweet, he and Miley have been together for...a while now."

"Oh Miley, what's her story?"

"She came into our family a while ago and she's been like a sister to me. She and I are probably the closest out of all our siblings."

Lily couldn't help but ask another question "Do you and your brothers go camping a lot?"

Oliver laughed "You're pretty curious aren't you? Well, we go camping almost every month, we love the outdoors."

"You don't seem like an outdoor guy."

"What do I seem like?"

Lily wanted to say "Like an angel, a god, the most perfect being on earth!" but she resisted. Instead she said "I don't know, you're pretty hard to figue out Oliver Oken."

Oliver flashed a crooked smile "You're pretty difficult to figure out yourself Lily Truscott."

Lily finished her dinner and the waitress came back with the bill. Oliver put down a couple of twenties and a tip of fifteen dollars.

"Good tip." said Lily

"Well, she was a good waitress, and not only because I 'dazzled' her."

On the ride home Lily was still asking Oliver questions, including one which sort of just slipped out.

"Do you know about that urban legend Dunn has?"

Oliver's face was serious. "What is it?"

"About the werewolves and vampires?"

"Yes"

Lily shifted her body so she could get a better view of Oliver. "Well Jackson, a guy I met, told me about it and he said that your family was not allowed in Dunn."

"Is that right?"

Lily nodded "And it's because your family could spark another war if you were to come to Dunn, because you guys are...nevermind."

"No say it, please." Oliver's face was still serious.

"Because you guys are vampires."

Oliver didn't deny or admit to it, he simply just sat there with that serious look on his face not saying a word.

Lily realized it, finally she realized what Oliver's deal was. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

Oliver turned to her "A while."

Lily sat back in her seat in disbelief, "You're a vampire, wow, but how can you be out in daylight."

Oliver chuckled "Not all of what you read about vampires is true Lily. I can go out in daylight, I don't sleep in a coffin, or wear a black cape and prey on damsels in distress."

"Where do you sleep then?"

"I actually don't need to sleep."

"Really? Ever?"

"I also don't need to breathe but it would be strange walking around school not breathing."

Lily laughed. "So what do you eat?"

"I do drink blood but only animal blood, I'm sort of a 'vegetarian' as is the rest of my family."

"When did you become a vampire?"

"During the black plague that hit most of Europe. I was living with my mother and father when I got sick. They also had the sickness and soon died but not before asking Dr. Robbie to save me."

"So Robbie Ray turned you."

"He had to, it was the only way to save me. Then came Miley, Sarah, Jake, and last Rico."

Lily saw they were going to be at her house soon so she wanted to squeeze a few more questions out of him. "How did you know I was going to be in Dunn or that I was walking home from school when the car almost hit me?"

"I sort of have great hearing, and I might have followed you."

Most people would have found that terrifying, a vampire stalking you, but Lily found it comforting and a little romantic.

"Why?"

"I have no idea, I have this strange feeling about you Lily. Something in me just wants to protect you and keep you safe. You have this affect on me I can't even explain, such as I can't even read your mind."

"You read minds? Can all vampires do that?"

"No, some vampires take 'special powers' with them when they become vampires and my power is I can read minds."

"Everyone's mind?"

"That's just it, I can read other people's minds, just not yours."

Lily was puzzled "Why?"

"I don't know, it's too complex or something."

Lily almost laughed. Complex? That was the first time anyone classified her as complex.

Oliver and Lily finally arrived at her house. Lily frowned a little upset they had gotten there so fast, probably because of Oliver's crazy driving.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time I'm driving."

Oliver laughed "What's wrong with my driving?"

"You were going like hundred plus!"

"I like to drive fast."

Lily shook her head "You might be able to live forever but I can't."

Oliver laughed again, "Ok next time you can drive."

Lily opened the car door and took off her seatbelt. She got out of the car but not before looking back at Oliver "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Oliver was about to start the car but looked back at Lily "Lily, I was wondering are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Lily grinned "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I guess I am."

"Then I'm in."

Oliver smiled his crooked smile "Pick you up at noon." then he started his car and drove away.

Lily had never met a boy like Oliver, literally, she knew she was supposed to fear him but fear was the last emotion she felt. She loved having him around and hanging out with him, she enjoyed being with him. A vampire. How could Lily's life get anymore complicated?


	9. First Date

When Lily walked out the door the next morning she saw a black jetta parked out in front: Oliver.

"Hey."

"Hello Lily. Are you ready to go?"

Lily nodded "Where are you taking me?"

"It's sort of a surprise" he said grinning at his own little secret.

"Well I might need to know if I'm going to be driving." before Oliver knew it Lily snatched the keys from his hand and grinned.

"Why don't I just tell you how to get there and when we get there you'll see for yourself."

Lily looked at him trying to figure out what he had planned for them. "Deal."

Oliver opened the driver side for Lily then hoped into the passengers seat. Lily started the engine and also started the flood of questions she had for Oliver.

"What's the best part of being a vampire?"

Oliver chuckled "I don't think there really is a 'best part' but if I had to choose, it might be the 'dazzling people' part." He and Lily laughed and Lily continued to ask questions.

"What do you normally eat when your hungry. I know you're a 'vegatarian' and all."

"Me and my brothers mostly hunt deer or bobcats that sort of thing. Rico on the other hand loves bear."

Lily tried to picture a little vampire boy hunting a three hundred pound bear and drinking its blood; she couldn't.

"Why did your family choose Seattle as your home?"

"Its dark, cloudy, not a whole lot of sun. Plus it has a lot of woods so we can go hunt whenever possible."

"I thought you could go out in the sun and not burn alive or anything."

Oliver pointed to a sign. "Turn right up here. No, I won't burn alive or melt, I'm not a witch." Lily laughed. "But something out of the ordinary does happen."

"What?"

Oliver looked out the windshield and saw the sun was starting to shine brightly. When we get there you'll see."

Lily was intrigued, she wanted to see what would happen when a vampire was introduced to the sun.

When they finally got there Lily was a little surprised, or rather intimidated. They had arrived in a woody area with a lot of rocks and branches and trees.

"Care for a hike?"

Lily looked up at the passage way leading uphill. "Hike?" she was glad she had worn her jeans.

"If you don't want to, we could just go back."

Lily began to walk up the trail. "We better go now if we want to get there before night."

Oliver smiled and lead the way.

When they reached the spot they needed to reach Lily's jaw dropped. There she was standing and looking at a beautiful meadow that seemed unreal. It was almost like a perfect painting or that meadow in Wizard of Oz but without the poisonous poppies.

Lily walked into the grass and fell onto the grass, intentionally, and let the scent of the flowers surround her. The grass was soft and cool and felt like a silk blanket beneath her. Oliver was in the trees hiding from the sun.

"Come out here Oliver, you said you let me see what happens when vampires are in the sun." Lily said sitting up in the grass.

Oliver smiled then walked out into the sun. Suddenly, his pale skin began to sparkle like it was made of diamonds reflecting rainbows all around the meadow. Lily's jaw dropped and she again began to melt.

"Weird huh?" asked Oliver.

"Beautiful." blurted out Lily "Did I just say that out loud?" she blushed.

Oliver laughed "Yeah you did."

Oliver laid down beside Lily put his arms around her. His hold on her was tight but not too tight, it felt more like he was holding her from floating away; protecting her from danger.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Lily asked.

"I doubt it will be the last" Oliver replied smiling. "Go ahead."

"Why did you try and transfer out of English with me?"

Oliver sighed. "I was trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"Me"

Lily was confused at his reply, what did he mean protect her from him. Wasn't he the good guy?

"You have a scent on you Lily, a scent that drives me crazy...crazy with hunger. It was so hard the first day to sit next to you and smell your vanilla floral scent and not leap after you at that moment. You brought out that hunger in me, but I couldn't hurt you so I tried to get out of class so that I wouldn't have to face that temptation. Even now, being this close to you, holding you is hard."

"Do you want me to move?" Lily asked hoping he would say no and continue holding her.

"No, I'm starting to control it. I don't want you to move, I want you right here."

Those words floated around Lily's head and cause her to smile like a little girl. "I want you...I want you...I want you..." she loved those words.

"Hey, my house is about 10 minutes from here, do you want to meet my family?" asked Oliver

Lily smiled at the thought. A house full of vampires at lunch time with a human who apparently smelled like a vanilla flower?

"What are we waiting for?"


	10. Meeting the Family prt 1

**Note:** Ok I know they never give Miley's mom a name so could you guys email me and tell me what you think her name should be?

Oliver's house looked like one of those seaside mansions you see on TV. I was beautiful and it glowed in the sun almost as much as Oliver did. Oliver opened the door for Lily and the walked in to a giant living area that was painted white. Everything looked so clean and contemporary, like a magazine.

"Oliver!" yelped a voice from the top of the stairs. It was Miley who gracefully walked down the stairs like a dancer. "Oo I knew you were going to bring her over!"

Oliver whispered to Lily "Miley can see the future."

"Sort of, I can only see what would happen if you pick a certain path. It can easily change if someone chooses another path." Miley said in her bubbly voice. "Anyway, I'm Miley, and you must be Lily."

Lily nodded and shook Miley's hand. "It's nice to meet you Miley."

"You know Oliver's been talking about you a lot."

Lily turned to look at Oliver who was holding her hand. "Really?"

Oliver shot Miley a look then another voice boomed from the top of the stairs. "Oliver, when did you get here?" Jake came down the stairs and was smelling the air. "What is that intoxicating aroma?"

"That would be Oliver's date." Miley said pointing to Lily.

"Oh god, I"m sorry, it's just you smell..."

"Like a flower dipped in vanilla?"

Jake nodded "Yeah"

Lily laughed "Sorry about that."

Just then Sarah and Rico walked in and looked Lily. Rico was adorable and did look young for his age, which was fourteen. He walked up to Lily and gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Lily, I'm Rico."

Lily shook his hand. "Hi Rico, Oliver told me so much about you."

Sarah on the other hand was not as warm, she looked a little angry and disgusted by Lily. "A human Oliver?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" she asked him.

Oliver nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Lily stood there for a minute until Miley said something. "So you agreed to go out with my brother? That was pretty dumb." she laughed jokingly. "No honestly, he's a great guy, and he seems to like you a lot."

"Really?"

Jake chimed in "He talks about you a lot and when he's at your house at night-"

Miley punched him in the stomach and looked at him with aggravated eyes. "Shut up" she whispered to him.

"What do you mean when he's at my house?" asked Lily

"Well..." started Jake.

Jake didn't get to finish his sentance because another voice boomed over his: Sarah.

"This is wrong Oliver, she's not one of us! She's a human, if anything she should be lunch!"

Lily shuddered at the words Sarah was barking at Oliver. Miley laid a hand of comfort on Lily's arm as if to say "just ignore her." Everyone, except Lily, knew what Sarah was like, she was rude, selfish, and unaware of how hurtful she could be to people. But deep down she was loving and kind and she loved her family a lot, which was why she didn't want Oliver to put himself in danger.

"How are they treating you?" Oliver asked walking back into the room as if nothing had happened.

"I'm good." Lily felt safer now that Oliver was back. Although she did feel pretty safe with Miley reassuring her about Sarah's crude behavior. "Your family is really great, all of them." she glanced at Sarah, who had her arms crossed like a pouty two year old, to reassure her that even though she was rude she knew that it was because she loved her family so much.

"Well you haven't met everyone yet." Oliver squeezed Lily's hand gently to let her know the best part was yet to come. "Lily, these are my parents..."

**Sneak Preview:**

"So, do you have a thing for Oliver Oken?" asked Amber listening intently.

Lily didn't want to say yes because she knew it wasn't just a thing she had for Oliver, it was many things. It was the way he smiled, protected her, held her, smelled, she could go on and on. Lily knew what had happened to her, she had fallen in love with a vampire.


	11. Meeting the Family prt 2

Lily turned to face Oliver's parents. She already knew what Dr. Robbie looked like but this would be the first time she had seen his mother. Sure enough she was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Sarah was. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were a unique shade of jade that no human could possess. She looked so delicate, like a porcelin doll, much like Miley.

"You know Robbie, but this is Rachel, my mother."

Rachel took a step closer to Lily and gave her a motherly hug. Even though she was a vampire, and her skin was ice cold, the hug she gave Lily was warm and loving, just as if she were a human.

"It's wonderful to meet you Lily, Oliver has told us all about you."

Oliver grabbed Lily's hand and gently held it in his hand sending a chill through Lily's body; she loved it.

Lily loved Oliver's family of vampires. They were all classified as "monsters" but in actuality, they were the sweetest people she had ever met. All of them, she could see, loved each other very much and would do anything to protect one another. They were a true family, even though they were not mortal.

After spending a couple of hours at the Oken house Oliver knew he had to get Lily home. Lily feared she was going to be late, it was eight o clock and she said she'd be home by eight thirty and it was a long hike back to the car.

"Are we going to make it in time?" asked Lily

"If we run."

Lily chuckled at the thought of that "I'm not much of a runner."

Oliver held out his arms to her "I'll carry you"

Lily looked at Oliver's open arms then back at him. Was he serious? Something told her that he was. Lily jumped into Oliver's arms and he held her as if she weighed nothing. "Are you ready?"

Before Lily could answer Oliver was off like a jet. Lily could see the trees zooming past her like she was flying at an abnormal speed. She could hear the gentle "Woosh, woosh" of the branches flying by. Within 4 minutes they were there next to the car. Why on earth did Oliver make her hike when he could just have carried her?

"Was that fun?"

Lily was dizzy and when Oliver put her down she nearly collapsed. "A little to much fun." Lily leaned against the car for support and tried to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" asked Oliver.

Lily caught her breath and was no longer dizzy. "I'm fine. Next time I think I'll shut my eyes."

Oliver laughed "That's probably a good idea."

Lily looked at Oliver and realized how close they were to one another. Lily could feel the cold radiating off Oliver's body, and if he had one, she would be able to feel his heartbeat. Oliver put one hand on the small of Lily's back and gently pulled her closer to him. Then with the other hand he pulled Lily's face closer to his and gently kissed her lips. Lily felt the kiss through her entire body, from her head to her toes. She wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and pulled herself even closer to him. Oliver gently pushed Lily off of him and began to breath hard. If Lily was dizzy before, now she was seeing stars.

"I can't" he said

"What?"

"Lily, you smell really good, too good."

Lily looked at him confused then it finally clicked, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Oliver shook his head "Don't be, I loved kissing you, a little to much though. I just need to learn to control myself before I kiss you again."

"Will that take a long time?" Lily prayed it wouldn't.

"I hope not." Oliver said laughing. "Come on, let's get you home."

When Monday rolled around Lily was expecting to walk to school in the pouring rain again, until she could see something out her window. It was Oliver's car and there was Oliver standing there leaning against it.

Lily walked outside to Oliver's car. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a ride to school."

Lily smiled "And I thought you said you couldn't read my mind." Lily hoped into the passenger side as Oliver opened it for her.

After first period with Oliver and him walking her to second period, it was time for third period with Amber and Ashley. Lily knew her disappearance at the party would be questioned and she had no idea what to say. "Oh I was attacked by a group of drunk Dunn boys and Oliver, who is a vampire, rescued me. How was the rest of the party?" was not exactly what she wanted to say. Luckily, Oliver could read minds and told her what they were going to ask her.

"Amber wants to know what happened to you. Then Ashley is going to ask why I was driving you to school and walking you to class. Then finally Amber will ask 'So, do you have a thing for Oliver Oken?'" Oliver said in a mocking "Amber tone which made Lily laugh.

"And what will I saw about that?"

Oliver smiled and got closer to Lily sending that chill sensation throughout her body. "I'll be listening for that myself." then he walked away to his next class.

Lily walked into the room and sure enough the questions began to pour in.

"What the hell happened to you Lily? We looked everywhere for you at the party!" Amber was anxious.

Lily struggled to think up a convincing lie. "I left early, I wasn't feeling well."

One question down.

"Why were you driving to school with Oliver? And walking to class with him?" asked Ashley.

"We're sort of friends, so he was just giving me a ride so I wouldn't have to walk in the rain again."

Two questions down. One more to go.

"So, do you have a thing for Oliver Oken?" asked Amber listening intently.

Lily didn't want to say yes because she knew it wasn't just a thing she had for Oliver, it was many things. It was the way he smiled, protected her, held her, smelled, she could go on and on. Lily knew what had happened to her, she had fallen in love with a vampire.

After class Oliver was standing there waiting for Lily.

"Did you listen to all of it?"

Oliver nodded. "But you didn't answer Amber's question."

Lily smiled, "I was more then a yes or no answer because it's more than just a 'thing', it's so much more."

Oliver smiled a big smile and wrapped his arms around Lily holding her tightly. "It's so much more for me too." he whispered.

Lily could feel her heart skip a beat as she felt she and Oliver were the only two people in the world at that moment.

**Sneak Preview:**

He was tall and insanely big, psycho killer big. A sense of fear ran through Lily's body and her heart began to pound. He raised his nose into the air and inhaled the smell, that intoxicating smell. He exhaled.

"I see you brought a snack Okens." he looked at Lily and smiled a devilish smile.

Lily trembled and Oliver wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. This was a true monster, the type of vampire that was seen as evil in all the movies. The one that was always hungry.

"What was your name again?" asked Robbie

"My name is Marrow."


	12. Marrow

Lily said goodbye to Oliver at about eleven that night, she didn't want to but she knew if she didn't her dad would go insane on her. Oliver wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and gave her one last hug for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered to her.

"Can't you just stay a few more minutes?"

Oliver looked in Lily's eyes "Do you want me to stay?"

Lily smiled "Wow, you really _can't _read my mind. I want nothing more then for you to just stay with me."

Oliver looked up at Lily's house then back at her. "You're dad wants you to come inside."

"What?"

"Just go inside, I'll see you in a bit."

Oliver kissed Lily's forehead, got in the car, and drove away. Lily stood there confused, but she did what Oliver asked and went inside.

"Lily, did you say goodnight to Oliver?" asked her dad from the couch.

"Yes, I did." Lily began to walk up the stairs to her room. "Good night dad."

Lily took a shower and brushed her teeth to get ready for bed but when she entered her room she saw a figure waiting for in outside her window.

"Oliver?" she guessed

Oliver stood on the tree outside her room window and smiled. His pale skin lit up from the moonlight and he looked more beautiful then anything Lily had ever seen. She opened her window to let Oliver in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be back in a bit."

Lily wrapped her arms around him and held on to him. Oliver gently rubbed her back and breathed in her scent which did make him crazy but he was now getting used to controlling it.

"Come on, lie down, you need to get some sleep." Oliver pulled back the covers of her bed so she could lay down.

Lily laid down but scooted over so Oliver could lay down too. "Will you stay with me?"

Oliver laid down next to Lily and stroked her hair. "I'll stay."

"How long?"

Oliver whispered in Lily's ear as he held her. "I'll stay as long as you want me to stay with you."

Lily looked in Oliver's eyes "I'll always want you. Forever."

Oliver continued to stroke her hair and again whispered to her gently "Forever."

Lily and Oliver laid there until she couldn't help but fall asleep. She thought if she shut her eyes Oliver would disappear and the moment would be nothing but a dream; he would be nothing but a dream. But just as Oliver had said he was there the entire night, as long as Lily wanted him.

The next day Oliver decided to take Lily with him and his family to play baseball. The Okens loved a game of baseball, it was however, America's favorite sport. Since the whole immortality thing made them twice as strong, fast, and quick witted the game was intersting to watch and Lily knew she wouldn't be able to keep up so she and Rachel stood on the sidelines.

"Rachel, why don't you go and play with them?" asked Lily

"Oh, believe me being the ref is playing. See, all the kids are competitive, really competitive, especially Miley and Oliver. Whenever a fight breaks out I'm right there to break it up."

Lily could just imagine a bunch of two hundred year old vampires fighting over a baseball game: not pretty. She laughed at the thought of little Miley going up against Oliver or Jake, now that was a funny thought.

"I assure you, Miley may be small, but she is still ferocious." Rachel added

The game was pretty clean, Oliver made two runs, Rico struck out Robbie Ray and Jake got Miley out once, every other time Miley ran circles around him.

"Come on Miley, go easy on your boyfriend." Jake joked with her.

"Sorry," Miley took the ball from his hand "not that kind of girl."

Jake and Miley laughed then shared a sweet innocent kiss. Lily smiled at the two of them, they were so cute and so in love. Before she knew it someone had wrapped their arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You'll delay the game" Lily said jokingly.

Oliver smiled as he turned Lily around to face him. "I think they'll be just fine." he kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

Suddenly a loud thunderous boom sounded from the field. Rico had just hit a homerun.

"Oh yeah! Who's the alpha vampire? Who is?" Rico gloated as he ran around the bases.

Oliver and Lily laughed but their laught were cut off as the wind started to blow rapidly and Oliver caught scent of something.

"What is it?" asked Rachel looking around. She caught scent of it too. "Robbie..."

Robbie Ray zoomed over to them and immediantly caught the smell. "What is that?"

Lily was oblivious to what was going on. She twirled her head in all directions to see what they were talking about. From the depths of the forest, where it was darkest, three figures emerged walking at a speed not even a car could catch.

"May we join you?" asked one of them.

"We're just finishing up, maybe next time." Robbie said casually.

"My name is Charlie and this is Maya." Charlie, the sort of stout one, pointed to a dark haired girl with dark red eyes like all of them had.

"I'm Robbie Oken, this is my family." he pointed to the rest of the family.

Oliver held on to Lily's waist tighter, making sure nothing happened to her, even though she didn't see any danger in meeting these vampires. Wow, she was getting to used to hanging with vampires. But Lily wasn't to sure about the other vampire standing next to Charlie and Maya.

He was tall and insanely big, psycho killer big. A sense of fear ran through Lily's body and her heart began to pound. He raised his nose into the air and inhaled the smell, that intoxicating smell. He exhaled.

"I see you brought a snack Okens." he looked at Lily and smiled a devilish smile.

Lily trembled and Oliver wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. This was a true monster, the type of vampire that was seen as evil in all the movies. The one that was always hungry.

"What was your name again?" asked Robbie

"My name is Marrow."

"Well Marrow, she isn't exactly a snack, she's a friend of the family. We're sort of 'vegetarians'."

Marrow chuckled devishly like his smile. "Humans are meant to be food, not our friends."

Oliver looked like he was about to pounce on top of him and rip him apart but Lily held him back.

"We better be going, nice to meet you Okens." said Charlie turning to leave.

"Nice to meet you Okens. See you soon." he looked at Lily when he said the last part.

When they disappeared into the darkness of the forest Oliver threw Lily over his shoulder and turned to the rest of the family.

"We need to get out of here now!"

"What's wrong?" asked Rico.

"He has her scent, he knows what she looks like, and now he wants her."

Rico looked at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"Marrow wants her, he's a tracker, and he wants her, to taste her."

Lily's heart was racing with fear and she was getting dizzy. Before she could take a breath Oliver was zooming off into the woods back to the car. This time Lily shut her eyes, she didn't need to feel sick on top of scared to death.

**Sneak Preview:**

"He loves you doesn't he?" asked Marrow circling Lily and taking in her scent.

Lily trembled with fear and curled up closer to the corner of the room.

"So this will be even more fun. Taking from Oliver the thing he loves most."

Marrow grapped Lily's arm bringing it closer to him then he sunk his teeth into her skin.


	13. Rescue

"Oliver, talk to me please, tell me what the hell a tracker is." Lily begged him as he zoomed through the road faster then usual.

"A tracker is a vampire with senses, senses that are highly lethal. He can find you even if you are a million miles away. It's all about the hunt, and once a tracker has found its prey it won't stop, it will never stop." Oliver kept his eyes on the road the whole time zooming faster the faster. "We've got to get you safe."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get you out of Seattle."

"Oh yeah, that's going to fly well with my dad."

Oliver turned into Lily's driveway. "Lils, I promise no matter what it takes, I will make you safe. You're my world Lily, my whole world." Oliver leaned over the seat and gave Lily a gentle kiss. His sweet breath against Lily's lips was reassuring to her and she immediantly felt protected.

"Miley will come over soon with Jake to help you pack. Try to think of an excuse to leave the house until we can find Marrow and the rest of them."

Lily nodded and got out the car and up to her room to pack. Luckily her dad wasn't home so she had time to think of a lie. "I'm just going to spend the weekend... no that's stupid. Um...I think I need to go see mom...no she's vacationing. UGH! Oh dad, Oliver needs me to hide from a psycho vampire trying to kill me." The phone rang as Lily was getting closer to an explanation for her leaving so abruptly.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lily..." said a deep chilly voice

Lily began to feel the chills again and she could hear her breathing getting faster and faster. "Who is this?"

"Oh I think you have a pretty good guess on who it is. Now listen and listen good, I have your dad, he's right here."

"Lily are you ok? Lily?" said the voice of her dad from the other line.

Lily nearly dropped the phone but she held on and waited for Marrow's instructions. "What do you want?"

"You know the answer to that one too Lily. Now here's what you're going to do, you're going to come to the warehouse on third. And you better be alone, because if you're not I slit your dad's throat and your precious Oliver will be next. You have half an hour." Click. The other line went silent.

Lily then dropped the phone and began to shake. She had to go, she had to save her dad. She grabbed the keys to the car and jumped into the driver's side. She knew if she didn't go now Miley and Jake would be there and stop her. She began to drive down the road at a speed in comparison to Oliver's insane driving. Twenty seven minutes left.

When she got to the warehouse night had already fallen and there was no on around. But Lily didn't have time to think about this, she had to get to her dad. She walked into the warehouse and all she could see was darkness and a small TV in the middle of the room that was playing a video.

"Lily are you ok? Lily?...Lily are you ok? Lily?..." it was a video of when Lily was younger, 8, to be exact. She had fallen off her bicycle and her dad was asking her if she was ok. He had tricked her, Marrow had tricked her. The TV suddenly shut off and the room went pitch black.

"Hello Lily."

Lily turned around to see a single light on and Marrow standing underneath it. He was chuckling and he was coming closer to her.

"You did well. No one's with you, no on can find you. It's just you and me."

Before Lily could back away a strong hand grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. She landed on the ground with a loud BOOM! and was no bleeding. She had broken her leg and possibly a rib. Marrow picked her up again and threw her once more like she weighed as much as a ragdoll. Lily was bleeding from the head now.

"He loves you doesn't he?" asked Marrow circling Lily and taking in her scent.

Lily trembled with fear and curled up closer to the corner of the room.

"So this will be even more fun. Taking from Oliver the thing he loves most."

Marrow grabbed Lily's arm bringing it closer to him then he sunk his teeth into her skin. Lily could feel the sensation of fire burning in her arm. She screamed out in pain. Just then someone crashed through the window letting shards of glass fly everywhere. There he was, her protector, her angel Oliver.

"Oliver." said Marrow. "Nice of you to join us."

Oliver didn't even respond he just tackled Marrow onto the ground breaking the wood floorings. Marrow quickly got to his feet and grabbed Oliver by the neck and Oliver grabbed his neck too. Marrow hit Oliver's head against the wall creating a hole in the concrete.

"You can't beat me Oliver, you're not strong enough."

"I"m strong enough to kill you." Oliver picked Marrow up above his head and threw his to the other side of the warehouse crashing into some wooden boxes."

Lily's arm was burning even more now, the pain was so unbearable she couldn't stay concious and passed out only catching a glimpse of Marrow jump up onto his feet.

**Sneak Preview:**

"Where am I?" asked Lily sitting up in her hospital bed.

"The hospital." said Miley sitting across from her in the chair.

"What happened?"

"A lot."

"Where Oliver?"

"Oliver is..."


	14. Waking up

"Where am I?" asked Lily sitting up in her hospital bed.

"The hospital." said Miley sitting across from her in the chair.

"What happened?"

"A lot."

"Where's Oliver?"

"Oliver is..."

Before Miley could finish her sentance Oliver walked in with a bouquet of lillies. Miley stood up and walked over to Lily.

"I'll give you a minute alone with each other." Miley hugged Lily gently in fear of hurting her rib. "Glad to see that you're ok." she walked out the door leaving the two alone.

Oliver put the flowers down on the table next to her and sat on the bed. "Rachel wanted me to give you those."

Lillies. How appropriate. Lily felt so relieved that Oliver was ok, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. There was no more pain in her broken leg or fractured rib, all she felt was joy.

"You're ok. You're actually ok."

Oliver smiled "Of course I'm ok. Jake and Miley came and helped me rip that scum apart." Oliver rested his hand on Lily's hand and looked at her sternly. "What were you thinking?"

"What...?"

"You know what you did. You nearly gave me a heartattack! I didn't know where you were and Miley's visions are rather suckish-"

"I heard that!" Miley called from the hallway.

"You scared me to death Lily. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I would have done."

Lily knew he was angry with her but she didn't care, he was angry because he cared about her and cared what happened to her. Lily smiled which caused Oliver to smile too.

"You are something else Lily Truscott, you are truly something else."

"I"m sorry I did that to you Oliver, I just didn't want my dad to get hurt...or you."

Oliver laid down beside Lily and stroked her hair being as gentle as possible. "Don't you ever worry about me Lily, like I promised you before I will always be here, as long as you want me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Oliver kissed Lily's forehead, then her eyes until he eventually reached her lips. Lily looked down at her arm which was no longer burning.

"Oliver, in the warehouse Marrow bit me. Does that mean-?"

"Don't worry, you're not about to join the undead."

"What do you mean?"

Oliver stroked her arm now gently. "I sucked the poison before it moved through your body."

Lily realized what that meant. "So, you 'tasted' me?"

Oliver nodded.

"Am I as good as I smell?"

"Better, which didn't make it any easier, but I had to do it to keep you from becoming what I am: a monster."

Lily put her hand on Oliver's cheek and looked into his beautiful eyes. "You're not a monster. You are, without a doubt, the greatest thing to happen to me Oliver Oken."

Oliver put his hand on hers and closed his eyes breathing her in and out. He could feel the warmth from her hand on his cold skin and everything felt perfect. In all his two hundred years of living he had never felt such warmth.

"I love you."

Lily already knew how he felt about her but to hear him say it, say those three words, was everything she needed to hear. She felt if she were to die right now her life would have been complete all because Oliver said I love you."

"I love you too." she responded. Then she rested her head on Oliver's chest and fell asleep.

**Sneak Preview:**

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked smiling at Jackson sweetly.

"I needed to talk to you. My father actually wanted me to talk to you."

Lily and Jackson swayed to the music slowly as they talked. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, my superstitious dad just wanted me to come here and tell you to be careful."

Careful was not a word Lily really seemed to grasp these days, it was actually the one word that could not be used to descirbe her at all.

"Careful of what?"


	15. Stolen

Oliver wouldn't let Lily know what was going on, the only thing he did was send Miley over to her house to "doll her up". Miley loved doing this sort of thing, it made her feel "normal". Lily on the other hand was not really into the idea of dressing up but what was she to do? Miley was her friend and a vampire, would you turn down a vampire wanting to give you an extreme makeover? No you wouldn't.

"I'm almost done, stop shutting your eyes!" barked Miley as she applied eyeliner to Lily's reluctant eye.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex. I'm not used to sticking things in my eye."

"I'm not sticking it in your eye."

Miley finished putting on the eyeliner and began to apply eyeshadow. "Lily, wait till you see yourself, you look like a hottie!"

Lily tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it "Did you say hottie?"

Miley was really milking this makeover for all it was worth, she had even gone so far as to decorate Lily's cast to match the red dress she was wearing.

"So, are you going to tell me where Oliver is taking me?"

"Nice try Truscott, but you're not getting anything out of me." Miley laughed. "But it's something you would never do, let's put it that way."

Lily was scared now, he stomach in knots. "Oh god I'm going to be sick."

"Not on this dress your not!"

Lily sucked it up and let Miley finish her makeup.

"Ok, take a look." Miley turned Lily's chair around to face the mirror. "Ta da!" She was thrilled with her work.

Lily had to give Miley credit on her work. She had to turned out, in fact, into a hottie and her dress looked like something from a magazine. The only flaw about the look was the leg brace but she couldn't really blame Miley for that now could she? Lily turned and looked at Miley.

"You did awesome! Now tell me where he's taking me."

"Get down stairs Truscott." Miley pointed to the open door.

Lily smiled and walked into the living room where Oliver was standing in his tux. He looked amazing, too amazing. Now Lily's fear was that people would see the two of them together and automatically think he was waay to hot for her, which is what Lily always thought people said behind her back.

"Wow" Oliver said. "You look amazing. Breathtaking."

"If you had a breath in you."

Oliver laughed and took Lily's hand in his. "Are you ready to go?"

Lily nodded. "But first, where are you taking me?"

Oliver walked Lily out the door and to his car. He opened the door for her then got in himself.

"Come on, please tell me!" Lily continued to beg.

"Ok, ok, what if I gave you a really big clue?"

Lily shrugged "Ok, that seems fair."

Oliver opened the glove compartment and there sat a beautiful corsage with a red lily on it. He pulled it out and put it around Lily's wrist.

Lily still didn't get it, until she pieced it all together in her mind. Oliver started the car and began to zoom down the road.

The dress, the excessive makeup, the tux, and now the corsage. "Oh god" thought Lily.

"You're taking me to the prom?!"

Oliver nodded his head and smiled his crooked smile. "You got it."

"But, but...I...and you and...huh?" she stammered.

"Come on Lily it'll be fun."

Lily crossed her arms like a pouty two year old. "I don't think so mister!"

Oliver broke down laughing. "Mister? Now don't go tough guy on me Ms. Truscott." Oliver joked.

Lily shook her head and before she knew it they were at school. Oliver got out of the car and opened the door for Lily and held out his hand to her.

"I could always carry you in."

"I'm not scared of you."

Oliver flashed his crooked smile. "You really shouldn't have said that."

He grabbed Lily's hand and put her over his shoulder. Oliver darted at full speed into the school so fast no one could see him run by.

Lily got off his back and looked at him. "Ok, I guess I could stay for a few minutes."

"That seems fair."

Oliver took Lily out into the dance floor and began to dance but Lily stopped.

"I can't dance."

Oliver smiled and brought Lily closer to him. "Put your feet on top of mine. I'll carry you through it."

Lily put her feet on top of his and let him lead her the whole way. "Where'd you learn how to dance so good?"

"Being alive for two hundred years you pick some things up."

Lily laughed. Oliver however made a face and began to sniff the air around him.

"What is it?"

Oliver looked around the dance floor for the scent. "That smell"

Lily got scared again. "Another psychotic vampire?"

"No, it smells like a...like a dog."

"A dog...?"

Just then Lily noticed a figure standing at the door wearing a white tux. It was Jackson, the boy she had met in Dunn. He spotted Lily and walked over to her and Oliver on the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he asked politely.

Oliver nodded then walked off the dance floor looking a little pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked smiling at Jackson sweetly.

"I needed to talk to you. My father actually wanted me to talk to you."

Lily and Jackson swayed to the music slowly as they talked. "Is everything ok?"

"Well, my superstitious dad just wanted me to come here and tell you to be careful."

Careful was not a word Lily really seemed to grasp these days, it was actually the one word that could not be used to descirbe her at all.

"Careful of what?"

Jackson spun Lily around almost causing her to trip over her own brace. "Those stupid stories I told you? Well, my dad seems to believe that the Okens are actually vampires and you being friend with them is dangerous."

Lily acted shocked "The Okens? Vampires?" she fake chuckled. "Psh! What a story!"

Jackson chuckled too. "I know it's crazy, but he just wanted me to come down here and warn you."

Lily nodded and looked over at Oliver who was watching the two of them intently.

"And I wanted to see you again." Jackson added.

Lily smiled another sweet smile at him and he smiled back. Oliver probably heard what Jackson said or heard what he was thinking because he walked over to them quickly.

"Do you mind if I finish this dance with Lily?" Oliver asked as politely as possible.

"Not at all. See you soon Lily, hopefully." Jackson nodded to Lily then turned and walked away.

Lily turned back to Oliver and pulled herself closer to him. Dancing with Jackson was nice but uncomparable to dancing with Oliver.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Lily."

"So do you."

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm glad I met you. It seems like, even though I'm not exactly 'mortal' I feel more alive then I ever have. Two hundred years ago, my heart stopped beating, but now it's gone. You took it from me Lily Truscott, you have stolen my heart."

Lily's heart lept in her chest and at that moment everything and everyone faded away and it was only them in the gym, and in the world. "And you have stolen mine."

Oliver took Lily's face into his hands and kissed her. To Lily, Oliver wasn't a monster or a vampire, he was hers, the one she had fallen head over heels for, the one she loved more then anything. And Lily was what Oliver had been waiting for for centuries: his soulmate. And even though the 'immortality' thing was not easy for them, it didn't matter, all that mattered to them was each other and the fact they had stolen each other's hearts.

-The End-


End file.
